


Аркадий Паровозов спасает Септу Бейелора

by Kfafa



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Blank Verse, Fix-It, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Parody, Saving the World
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26477485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kfafa/pseuds/Kfafa
Summary: Описание:Серия 6Х10.Воробьи вершат свой, как они полагают, справедливый суд, а коварная Серсея забралась в башню и потягивает винишко, люди заперты в Септе Бейелора, в подвале подтекают бочки с диким огнем, Лансель бегает за оборвышем и вот-вот полетит колокол.И кто же их спасет тогда? Аркадий Паровозов!Посвящение:Натали Дормер и Рамину Джавади за мой любимый эпизод.Примечания автора:Чем закончится серия, мы все знаем - шоураннеры выпилили одним махом кучу героев (к слову, это мой любимый момент во всех восьми сезонах). Но я подумала, надо их спасти.Работа по моей же заявке:https://ficbook.net/requests/459571Просто автор не может добавить работу сам себе. Так что вот.Получилось чуть длиннее, чем задумывалось, но тут уж из песни слов не выкинешь.Публикация на других ресурсах:Уточнять у автора/переводчика
Kudos: 1





	Аркадий Паровозов спасает Септу Бейелора

Как-то раз, в весенний полдень  
Воробейский предводитель  
Суд затеял над царицей  
На глазах честны́х людей.

Обвинил Серсею в блуде,  
Государственной измене,  
И в убийствии супруга  
в довершенье обвинил.

Королева-мать, однако,  
Не сдавалась так уж просто.  
Ведь она не кто попало,  
А великих Ланнов дочь.

Подкупила королева  
Алхимических адептов,  
Тех, которые варили  
Зажигательную смесь.

В день суда, когда собрались  
Лорды, рыцари и смерды  
В стенах септы Бейелора  
На судилище взглянуть,

Заперлась Серсея в башне,  
Словно из баллад принцесса,  
И дорнийского бочонок  
Не забыла прихватить.

У окна она присела,  
Стражу выставив у двери,  
И большое файер-шоу  
Приготовилась смотреть.

В зале септы в это время  
Воробьи во всю судили:  
Упражнялись в рисованьи  
и несли благую весть.

Лишь невестка королевы  
Сердцем чуяла коварство  
и пыталась, хоть несмело,  
Вакханалию пресечь.

Но не думали ни судьи,  
Ни зеваки-горожане,  
Что их заперли в ловушке  
И что близок их конец.

И пророчеству не вняли,  
Посчитали сумасбродством,  
Жажда зрелищ им затмила  
Голос разума совсем.

А в подвале, что под септой,  
В те минуты разгоралось  
Пламя цвета авокадо  
Или, может, огурца.

И процесс необратимый  
Был уже давно запущен,  
И до взрыва до большого  
Оставалось семь минут.

Но Аркадий Паровозов,  
Наш отважный Паровозов  
Волей случая над Септой  
В это время пролетал.

Он учуял странный запах  
И в мгновение уроки  
Безопасности пожарной  
Он припомнил без труда.

Он достал огнетушитель,  
И ведро с песком доставил,  
И брандспойт на всякий случай  
Паровозов захватил.

Отворил он двери Септы,  
Выпуская всех наружу,  
А потом нырнул в подвал он,  
Чтоб пожар предотвратить.

Бочки с жидкостью горючей  
Наш герой накрыл брезентом,  
И песком засыпал лужи,  
Что из бочек натекли.

И в последние секунды  
Он нашёл свечи огарок,  
И очаг воспламененья  
С легкостью он устранил.

Только точно знал Аркадий,  
Что коварный поджигатель  
Не отступится от мысли  
Всех врагов своих пожечь.

И тогда он прямо в башню,  
Где скрывалась королева,  
Словно ураган помчался,  
Чтоб её остановить.

Вихрем он в окно ворвался,  
Отобрал вина бочонок  
И Серсее тихо молвил  
Очень важные слова:

Игры с жидкостью горючей  
Возле свечек подожжённых  
Вызвать могут катастрофу  
И разрушить города.

А бухать — и вовсе вредно:  
Это портит настроенье,  
И к тому ж на сон влияет,  
И ещё — на лишний вес.

Устыдилась королева,  
Собрала свои пожитки,  
Украшения и платья,  
И скорее скрылась прочь.

И сбежала в санаторий,  
Там, где тихо плещет речка,  
И где будет ей спокойно  
Вдалеке от глаз людских.

А Аркадий Паровозов  
Вышел пред толпой людскою,  
Подарил им по брандспойту  
И раздал всем эскимо.

И сказал он горожанам,  
Что собрались возле Септы:  
Уважаемые люди.  
Лорды, рыцари и все.

Вы фанатикам не верьте,  
Обещанья их пустые  
Вы делите сразу на́ два,  
Ну, а лучше — на пятьсот.

Также пьющим королевам  
Никогда не подчиняйтесь.  
Ведь они порой и сами  
Не поймут, чего хотят.

И в закрытых помещеньях  
Больше ста не собирайтесь,  
Там поймать микробов можно,  
Или вирус подхватить.

Потому что всё бывает.  
Потому что всё возможно.  
Потому что мимо Септы  
Я могу не пролетать.


End file.
